Fist In The Darkness
by Joniron Fajr
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Iron Hands Fighter of Faith is dragged into an alternate reality by Loki The God of Mischief to save Death from Power hungry Alchemists. With Death not able to do her job, the dead walk.


Fist In The Darkness

Chapter 1

Tricksters Abduction

The hall boomed with noises of celebration. Bombay the Virgin Island Bomber beats a the drum of Brawl Bull in rapid succession as others join in, following his lead, pounding their drums in an almost ancient tribal African tune. The tables leading up to the throne are filled with the recently fabled heroes of the new world, The Guardians of Faith.

Friends and family of The Guardians laugh and engage in drunken celebration, some telling tales of past battles as others share tales of entertainment. Most included the mention of one name or involved him in some way. Sitting on a wooden stage, sitting on his steel throne, was Iron Hands, leader of The Guardians Of Faith and champion of Heavens forces.

The celebration bored him. Being the reclusive person he was, Iron sat slumped in his throne, looking to the night's sky through the glass roof he had installed in the celebration hall. Every once in awhile he would hear the mention of his name and scan over the room to see if he could put a face to the voice. Every so often a comrade would catch his eyes and send him a acknowledgement, by bowing their head towards him or raising a foam topped mug in what was evidently a toast to him.

"Always one with the shadows, Great Iron.", A voice spoke from behind him. Iron sat up straight and waited for the speaker to appear from behind his throne.

"Always one within mine." Iron spoke as his beloved stepped forward, then falling into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Grinning, Iron wrapped his arms loosely around her torso as she kissed his lips, her legs dangled over the arm of his throne before she crossed them. Damsel Green also known as Lacretia Lottingway, daughter of Heind Lottingway, King of Erithian, had claimed the hand of Iron when he defeated her in combat two years ago, during the Ranking Champagnes.

"So, how did I gain the honor of a kiss from the famed Damsel Green?" Iron teased, twisting his finger in her hair as he spoke.

Relaxing in his arms, Lacretia looked up to the stars, as she relaxed in his arms, her light green skin, seemingly catching the moons light as she glistened. Iron watched her, knowing that this meant she was completely happy. Noticing him admiring her, Lacretia narrowed her eyes at Iron and jumped to her feet, folding her arms in defiance as she looked down at him, with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Do not look at me in such was Iron Hands. Just because it is your birthday, dose not mean I will partake in sinning with you." Lacretia hissed.

Iron looked her upon and down he licked his lips, admiring her slender but voluptuous, form as noting at how her dark green uniform complemented her. Seeing this, Lacretia blushed, a light hue of blue coming into her face. Swiftly she collard Iron's shirt and kissed his lips, then backed away.

"Why are you here upon this throne? Why not do something other then sit and be scenery? Its your birthday." Lacretia speaks, trying to make Iron forget his lust for her.

"You know me. I don't like celebrations, they just make good memories that soon become bad ones when someone you celebrate with dies." He spoke softly.

"How old are you today? 17? At with more maturity. I swear you act like a child more often then a man." Lacretia barked.

"Whatever old woman." Iron said, sticking out his tongue at her.

Growling, Lacretia swings at Iron only to watch him move in a blur, her swing completely missing where his cheek was as he now grins at her from the side of his throne, leaning against it. Lacretia narrows her eyes at him as she brushes her hair out of her face. She knows that even if iron wasn't letting his essence flow, she wouldn't be able to catch him. Giving up, she rolled her eyes.

"Azeroth has forbidden you from patrol, so all you can do is join the festivities. You are our leader and King, so, partake and show some appreciation to your Iron Hearts and fellow Guardians. Show them that their admiration and love is accepted, and return it by making memories with them that are worth remembering. I'm going back on patrol. See you tonight." Lacretia says as he vanishes into her own shadow, disappearing.

Iron looks over his friends and comrades in arms, reflecting on the words of his beloved. As he sits down upon his throne again, he thinks about all the battles they have had together against Hell's forces and survived. Just as a smile begins to form upon his face, a light green blur catches him off guard as he feels the sting of a slap. He rubs his jaw laughing as Lacretia's hand disappears into his shadow, hearing her laugh playfully from within it. Standing up, Iron raises and moves to join his people in celebration of him.


End file.
